


Decorating

by a_spark_of_light



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_spark_of_light/pseuds/a_spark_of_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1-Decorate your home for the holidays: "Even the mistletoe?" Harry asked innocently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Just casually uploading all of the Christmas related fics from the my old fic blog that I rarely ever visit and cringing at the corniness of it all.

“You’ve got the reefs?” Harry asked, reading another item off the seemingly infinite list of ‘décor necessities’.

“Yeah,” Louis answered.

“The pine cones?”

“Yeah.”

“The pillows?”

_“Pillows?”_

“Yeah, Lou, the ones with the dancing gingerbread men on them…”

“Oh, yeah, they’re in here somewhere.” He dug around through the bags before pulling one out and hugging it to his chest. “Found em’.”

“The candles?”

“My god Harry! I went  _shopping,_  not off to do some quantum physics or something.  _Yes,_  I got everything on the list!”

“Even the mistletoe?” Harry asked innocently.

“Babe, you really think I would forget that?”

“Well, I don’t  _see_ it.”

“You don’t see it ‘cause you’re already under it.”

“Wha-” Big green eyes trailed upward, a dopy smile stretching over his lips as he saw the plant tacked up above them with a red bow.  _“Oh.”_

Thin lips pressed upon his lightly, moving languidly against his. He pulled back for a second, breath brushing against his skin. “ _Oh_ is right.”


End file.
